<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garcy Fragments by princessamerigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579035">Garcy Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo'>princessamerigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of My Mind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Guilt, Redemption, Selfless Love, Time Travel, family moment, garcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We are broken in this together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of My Mind [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so sorry, Lucy that I couldn’t save you from that bastard.”, Garcia said, tears threatening his eyes. </p><p> Lucy took his face between her two cold palms. </p><p> "It’s not your fault. And I couldn’t endure the thought if you have killed someone because of me. “ she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A journal poem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reading the journal through the night, <br/>Trying to brace myself to the fight.<br/>Please don't let all to be in vain, <br/>I cannot endure much more pain"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A diary entry of Lucy Preston.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dear Diary, <br/>How should I start writing you knowing the man who will read you I will consider an evil enemy at first, then we will be quite a team.... and who now means the world to me... and whom I can not lose again.</p><p>Yours, Lucy"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were shame, anger and fear in his eyes, but as he realized it is her, the look in his eyes softened and just pain remained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time Bandit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A poem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, you were a time bandit.<br/>You chose a dark path and followed it. <br/>But in that alley on that dark night,<br/>You chose HER instead of death and fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kitchen talk at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A caught conversation between Lucy and Jiya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiya: Are you sure?<br/>Lucy: That I want to help Garcia to get back Lorena and Iris? Yes, more than anything.<br/>Jiya: But you love him and...<br/>Lucy: Yes, I love him and that is why I want him to be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not Like Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy, I'm not like him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the bunker...</p><p> </p><p>Garcia: Do you really want ME, or you just want me because HE doesn't want you.<br/>Lucy: I...<br/>Garcia: And do you really think I would take advantage of the situation, take advantage of you...<br/>Lucy: I... don't know. HE would.<br/>Garcia: For the last time, Lucy, I'm not like HIM.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garcia Flynn misjudges a situation. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garcia Flynn: Some things never change. That guy is clearly smitten with you.</p><p>Lucy Preston: Smitten? Is someone jealous here? And by the way "that guy" is one of the greatest British literary figures. No wonder that Rittenhouse tried to eliminate him when he visited the United States.</p><p>Garcia Flynn: And he is smitten with you. All those sparks in his eyes, and jokes and innuendo while we were talking...</p><p>Lucy Preston: I don't want to flatter you, Garcia, nor scare you or disappoint you, but he was smitten with YOU, not me. And who could blame him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Face to face Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In that Sao Paolo bar Garcia Flynn needs some answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This happens when the world is falling apart around you, you have no time but you feel you HAVE TO write or you go mad. </p><p>This is part of a fic but who knows when that will be ready. </p><p>Unbetad.</p><p>Comments, kudos are a lifeline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy has no idea how much time has passed since she started to stare at her own reflection in this broken mirror in this filthy restroom. She only knows that she cannot hide here forever. She has to wipe away her tears, then return to Wyatt and Rufus and then act if she wouldn't be a monster who sent to Garcia Flynn to a perpetual death. </p><p>She has to. And then she has to survive her own life. </p><p>When she opens the door she finds those eyes staring back at her which she hoped never to see again but also hoped never to forget. Garcia Flynn. </p><p>In the next moment, the tall giant is already inside the small restroom, his wide back blocking the door. </p><p>There is no way out, there is no escape. </p><p>Lucy stares at him and knows that she deserves it, no matter what will happen with her. </p><p>When she hears his hoarse, broken voice, her heart practically stops. </p><p>"What is going on? What are you not telling me? If I would be such a hero as you stated back there, then why did you say "I can't do this any more", as if someone would tear your heart apart? And why did you run away crying?"</p><p>His presence is so strong that Lucy knew she cannot lie. Nor to him, nor to herself.</p><p>"Because you already died once. And I'm responsible for it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A first step.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy Preston: We can right everything. We WILL save those who we love.</p><p>Garcia Flynn: All right, what is the first step?</p><p>Lucy Preston: You have to kidnap me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Strange Phone Call in a Dark Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy: Hey, it's me.<br/>Garcia: I know. So a year passed?<br/>Lucy: Yes. These phone calls keep me sane. And alive. I miss you.<br/>Garcia: I miss you too. But it's still dangerous for us to meet. We have to play our parts.<br/>Lucy: But I can't... I love you.<br/>Garcia: I love you too. I love you too much to risk your life. So just these calls remain. Tell me... Are you all right?<br/>Lucy: I'm dead inside. So... I don't care if I will be killed, I need you. Please... Hello? Garcia? Are you still there?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dark Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Garcia, please help!” Lucy cried although she knew he is far far away, </p><p>In that moment his eyes suddenly opened. In his dream, someone cried for his help. And as he stared at the ceiling he felt that somewhere someone needs him more than the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Too late?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn: Lucy, why do you allow him to be like this?<br/>Lucy: It's not your business, Flynn.<br/>Flynn: But I do care for you. And I lo...<br/>Lucy: Don't you dare to say it! You decided to leave me, to decide over me without asking me, and now you decide to waltz back and "save me"? He is like he is but at least he wants me and chose me. It doesn't matter how I feel...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What is the use of time travel if we can't?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy: Garcia, please! And don't chuckle!<br/>Garcia: Well, well, well, Miss "We should preserve history" have suddenly wishes to change history?<br/>Lucy: Yes, you know how much I hated it!<br/>Garcia: Oh, I remember. You were sad, then angry, then devastated, then furious.<br/>Lucy: Then why not?<br/>Garcia: I adore you when you pout, but we cannot go back in time to change the last season of Game of Thrones and the fate of Daenerys and Jorah.<br/>Lucy: And I thought you love redemption arcs.<br/>Garcia: You know that I do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Little Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy Flynn: Oh, no!<br/>Garcia Flynn: Amy? What was that noise, sweetheart?<br/>Amy Flynn: Daddy?<br/>Garcia Flynn: Yes, sweetheart?<br/>Amy Flynn: Do you think we could travel back in time to prevent me from breaking Mom's favourite vase?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy woke up slowly. His head was still hazy but she felt something is different. And at first, she couldn’t put a finger on it what it was. She felt that there were sore places in her body - but it was a side effect of fighting sleeper agents all the time - but... this soreness was somehow pleasant? And then as she suddenly felt a masculine scent in her nostrils and realized that strong arms were holding her, she remembered. And she knew what was new. She felt alive, rested, fresh and safe. Because last night there were no nightmares, no crying, no doubts, no nagging thoughts. Sleeping with Garcia in both senses of the word revitalized her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>